1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a quick-acting coupling which permits the transition from one fluid distribution method to another of field spraying units on wheels without any great loss of time. This concerns preferably the transition from operating with spray nozzles to operating processes with the help of trailing hoses which are connected through distributor elements.
The field spraying units on wheels could be quickly introduced into agriculture owing to the multiple possibilities of utilization for the distribution of all kinds of substances on tilled fields, the easy operation when charging other substances and the easy way of getting them on the tilled fields and the saving of storage space. However, the multiple possibilities of utilization require also the use of different distribution techniques, for example, through nozzles of different design, drip tubes, trailhoses, etc.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When changing from one kind of application to another one, generally a cumbersome and time-consuming conversion of the spraying bar is necessary. As is known, the rods of field spraying units on wheels are 10-20 m long after being swung out, depending on the design. These tube rods which are connected to the storage container of the liquid to be distributed have sockets at a distance between them of 50 cm. As a rule, these sockets are equipped with nozzles which permit a uniform distribution of the liquid to be sprayed. If necessary, a ball valve filter and a dosing disk are installed between the socket and nozzle.
If it is the intention to convert from the nozzle spraying technique to a distribution with trailing hoses at distances of 25 cm between them, the nozzles must first be unscrewed. By doing so, the dosing disk and valve filter fall out, which must be inserted again before attaching a T-iron or Y-iron with a socket. Generally, the trailing hoses have been attached in advance to the distribution element with the help of hose liners and pipe clamps.
The operations are correspondingly cumbersome when using again other spray nozzles, for example, flat-section nozzles, or drip tubes.